The True Prophecy
by Redneckninja07
Summary: Raven has a secret. Her 16th birthday was a plot by Trigon to analyze the titans strength. It is now two years later, and on her 18th birthday, she will be used for even more destruction. Better than it sounds. Mild BBRae cause I'm still a shipper ;P read on to discover what'll happen
1. Chapter 1

AN-hello world, this is my third story and i think its gonna be a good one. Not sure if itll be a oneshot, or full blown story, so its up to alls of y'all's. reviews are appreciated seeing as they let me know how I'm doing. Dont wanna keep writing, and have it suck ;)

Mighty Disclaimer- i will never ever own the teen titans.

Raven P.O.V

Silence. Maybe if I don't say a word, he won't find me. Yes, silence is perfect. Peaceful, tranquil, and unsurprising. If I'm quiet, no one will know better. They'll think I'm fine. Maybe even keep me on the team. If I tell them, they'll leave me. No one would want to stay with someone like me. I am the daughter of a powerful demon, and that's how it will always be. I can never feel, and I can never love. Nothingness, that's my life. Silent, unwanted, but necessary. Anyone could get hurt because of me. If I slip, only a little, thousands will die. It will be my fault, no matter how much of a hero I try to be. I couldn't bear to see... No, can't lose control, can't let anyone feel my pain. Only death can solve this problem I have. Leaving behind a few friends is better than a- no, can't think that way. Even I can't just leave like that. I'll just act normal. Maybe they won't notice. That's what I'll do.

Beast Boy P.O.V

Raven's been acting weird lately. It's been almost 2 years since her dear old daddy tried to play ruler, but the way she's acting reminds me of... Before. She seems more secluded than usual, but nobody seems to notice. All I do is try to make her smile now and then. Maybe if I can get through her self-made barrier. Only then can I find out the problem. I may be the only one who can stop something bad from happening to her. I need to talk to her. But she needs to let me in on her own accord. I can't joke my way out of this predicament. I need to be serious, no matter what, when it comes to Raven. I'm... Worried about her. I see her as more than a friend, even if she doesn't see me in the same light. I don't want to lose her because I couldn't be there for her when she needs it most. If only she'd let me in...

Raven P.O.V

There's only 3 days before... It happens. Nobody seems to know the better. Beast Boy has tried to spend more time with me, but that's normal for him. Cyborg is to focused on "his baby" to notice anything. Robin is still searching for Slade, and Starfire is to worried about Robin's wellbeing to notice me. She hasn't even asked to go to "the mall of shopping" in a while. This is good. Nobody will notice me when I leave. Maybe this is for the best. It will save the Earth. Only then will I be completely content with my presence in the universe.

Beast Boy P.O.V

I don't think Rae has noticed me. She seems to barricade herself in her room. I need to confront her, and soon. Only 3 days before her birthday, and if I'm right, that's what we need to be ready for. I'm gonna do it now, before I can change my mind. I get to her door, and notice something different. Her name isn't on it anymore. It looks like someone scraped it off. That's weird because its built with the door. I slowly raise my hand, and knock twice.

"Uh, Raven?" I ask, hoping she'll open the door. Nothing, not a sound. Curious, I turn into a fly, and fly under the door. I see her on her bed, wrapped around a book. She seems scared, shivering every so often. Sometimes even a wimped escapes her lips. Her beautiful lips- wait, I can't think this stuff, she'll kill me. No matter how true it is. Slowly, I reach out to her, then hesitate. I don't want to be thrown out the nearest window, but I also don't like to see her suffering. Self preservation put aside, I gently shake her. She shoots up, and like expected, I feel myself flying at the wall. She looks at me with distaste, like I didn't just rescue her from whatever dark place her mind was just in.

"Why are you in my room?" She asks, the book she was cradling levitating in the air menacingly.

"Well, I heard you whimpering, and just couldn't bear to see you suffering." I said, trying not to look scared out of mind.

"Well, as you can see, I'm fine now. You can go." The book was starting to move. Had to think fast.

"WAIT! Hold on, before you brutally murder me. I just want to ask why you've been more... Distant than usual. It's starting to worry me." I state this with a look of worry to match

"Beast Boy, I'm fine. I'm just trying to give you all some space." She's lying. Even the empath can't shield her comments from me. Animal senses have their advantages.

"Raven, I know you're lying, and I know what day is coming soon. No matter how bad for you it was supposed to be, we overcame it. You need to let your fears free. Only then will you be able to move on with your life."

Raven P.O.V

When those words came out of Beast Boy's mouth, i was stunned. I didn't think he, of all people, noticed me in that sort of way. I thought he was like every other person in the world, who saw me as a freak. Who saw me as a danger to society. I was... Wrong.

"Beast Boy... That was the most insightful thing you have ever spoken." I say with surprise littered in my voice.

"And it was all true. Whatever you've been experiencing, you can tell me. I may not be a genius, but I can understand what needs to be let go. This is definitely one of this times." He said this while slowly inching closer to me. Glancing at him menacingly, I start to tell him why he can't know how I feel

"Beast Boy, my life is more confusing than you have been led to believe. My 16th birthday wasn't the main prophecy. Trigon came then to test me. To see whether I was able to overcome him. While we may have beaten him, it was only because he wanted us to believe it. It only gave him insight to our strategies. If I stay here, only death will save you." I start to feel tears in my eyes, and I can't control them. Beast Boy seems to notice and gently wraps his arms around me. I let him hold me while I cry out my sorrows. I apologize for bringing all of them into the mess that is my life. I apologize for leaving Azerath in the first place. Maybe, if I had stayed, none of this would be happening. Beast Boy just holds me. Quietly listening to me. Not trying to make a joke out of the situation, or play it off as an amateur problem. He just listened, and it made me wonder: Where was this Beast Boy during everything else? He seems to have changed. Not just in mind, but also in physique. He is still thin, but with muscle after the years of rigorous training, and experience. He's not the same Beast Boy that I remember. He has become... likeable. He's not at all like he used to be, and it made this moment perfect. He has become the type of person I would want to be around, if only this prophecy wasn't lingering over my head.

AN- here is my third story. Whaddya think? Oneshot, twoshot? Or full blown story? Reviews are hoped for. Begged for. Constructive criticism welcome. I want to get Better with my writing style. Tell me how you like it, and favorite, and follow, and all of that fun stuff! See y'all soon!


	2. Chapter 2

AN- well apparently people want me to continue on! That makes me happy. Shout outs to: chinaluv and TheBeezKneez for reviewing first. Glad to see some support. Well here's chapter 2 then!

Disclaimer- dont own teen titans so don't rub it in pleez

CHAPTER II

Raven P.O.V

He stayed with me all night. Throughout all of my tears, and apologies. He didn't make one joke, an he was actually caring. He said things that would never leave my memory. Even when I pushed him away, he just came back and hugged me harder, telling me to let it all out. He took the time to show me that, even when it seems different, someone is there to support you. He showed me that I wouldn't be alone throughout all of this pain. I wake up this morning in his arms, and I don't care. I just enjoy it for what it is. I knew that, today, I would have to tell the rest of the team about the prophecy, the true prophecy. But for now, I can pretend everything is normal. Or as close to normal as possible, seeing as I'm with Beast Boy, in my room. I slowly close my eyes, and drift back to sleep...

Beast Boy P.O.V

I was awake when she was, but didn't want to ruin the moment we were sharing. Now she is asleep again, and I'm left to reflect on the conversation of last night. I was finally able to open her up. Something I have been trying to do for years, I'm able to do right before we could die. It was then that I swore that I would do anything in my power to protect her from the dangers of her father. But first, I need to enjoy our moment. Since she didn't throw me out the window, I'm thinking she wants to do the same. At this point, Cyborg could walk in laughing his ass off and I wouldn't care...

Cyborg P.O.V- AN- i couldn't resist xD

'Hmm, Rae's no up yet, that's weird. And even weirder, BB isn't bothering her! What's going on? I gotta check this out! Could get some serious blackmail if something's happening between those two. Okay Cyborg, you can do this, its just BB's room. Sure, it might be toxic, but If he isn't there, think of the reward! Okay, opening the door now...'

"OH MY GOD, that's some rank stink! You in here BB? Hmm guess he's not here, what a shame."

'Oooh this is gonna be good! Next stop, Raven's room... Maybe not a good idea but- you can DO this man! Okay okay, here it is, opening door now... And...'

"I NEED to get Robin for this one!" I whispered to myself. I get to Robin's door and run in yelling,

"Hey man, you gotta see this!" Pulling him to Raven's room, I quietly open the door. Luckily the two are still sleeping soundly together. I pull out my camera, and snap a few quick photos before yelling, loudly as possible,

"WAKE UP LOVEYBIRDS!"

Then I hauled it out to the common room as fast as I could, leaving Robin to deal with the consequences. 'So what if I get extra chores? This is TOTALLY worth it' was my mental excuse for doing this...

Raven P.O.V

I get rudely awakened by the sound of a voice. Something about lovebirds, which made me want to destroy the first person I came to see. This happened to be Robin, which was confusing, because he isn't one to push relationships, especially since he can't convince himself to ask out Starfire. The only reasonable conclusion is Cyborg, but I was to emotionally distraught to act upon it. Besides, scaring Robin is better than nothing. Beast Boy took this moment to jump out of my arms with a frightened look. This would have been amusing if it was any other day. Robin just stood there, and I said,

"Call a team meeting, I have something to share with you all."

Needless to say, Robin ran as fast as he could to Communications. Strangely, the fact that he was so scared made me feel worse than I already was. It made me feel like a monster, and I started to lose control again. Beast Boy seemed to notice, and I let him near me again. He just embraced me, and it was almost like last night. This time, he started to talk.

"It's okay, Rae. Everything will work out, it always does. I won't let anyone hurt you anymore, you don't deserve it." He started to gently run his hand up and down my back, and I let him. I couldn't just hit him like normal. Not after the time he took to stay with me last night...

Beast Boy P.O.V

She looked fragile, which is unlike Raven. This has to be more serious than she's letting on. I've never seen her so secluded. Even after... Malchior. Trigon seems to have a hold on her that scares her more than she's ever been. I'm trying my hardest to break it, but she needs to let me in. She may be his kid, but she will never be his slave. Not if I can help it. While she sits here letting her fears go, I just hold her. Thinking. Thinking about how things would be if this never happened. If Trigon wasn't such a monster. Would Raven have ever found us? Would the Teen Titans ever have formed? I tell her this now, hoping it will cheer her up.

"Hey Rae. I'm sorta glad that Trigon, the all powerful bad dude, is your dad." She starts to push me away, but I just tell her to trust me, and let me finish. She slowly settles down, ready to hear what I have to say.

"I'm glad he's your dad, because he's what brought you to us. If you hadn't been born, I'm not even sure that the Titans would have formed. When we all met, your were the one who brought us together. Without your help, those alien dudes would have torn us to pieces. So Raven, no matter what happens, just know that I am glad you're here. No matter what you bring with you, I will always be there for you." With that, I lean over and kiss her, before she can stop me. It feels like heaven, and I'm glad I found the strength to try. I feel her tense up at first, but she eventually leans into it...

Raven P.O.V

I was...surprised, to say the least. I didn't expect this to happen. I thought he was going to say something devastating. Something that would hurt me, because I brought them into all of my problems. He showed me I was wrong, and brought me to trust him when he leaned in. I felt... Love. I couldn't tell him that though. I needed to make sure that he felt the same way. I don't want to end up like last time. Heartbroken, and emotionally destroyed. It is at this realization, that Robin decides to walk in.

*cough, cough*, "The team's ready when you are..." He trailed off awkwardly. Beast Boy just laughed and looked at him, saying,

"What? Never seen two friends comforting each other? I know you want Starfire. Don't deny it!" Robin just looked at him with anger, and stormed off mumbling to himself. I thought I heard something about Starfire's lips, but didn't want to push the issue.

"I guess we should head out then?" Beast Boy says this like he wants to stay here forever.

"Don't get to comfy. I can still throw you out the window." I say this while standing, and we walk out of the room, towards the awaiting team members...

AN- here's chapter two. Sorry if Ravens a little OOC, but I needed to stress BB's part in this. Review and tell me if you like its theres still more to come, so be ready. I try to update as often as possible, but writing isnt my strong suit. It takes me quite a while to think of all of this stuff so reviews are helpful. Follows are appreciated, and favorites are awesome! If you do all three I'll be happy as possibly possible. See y'all next chapter, and remember, I love you all.


	3. Chapter 3

AN- Heres chapter III, i this is where things start to develop. The first two chapters signify Beast Boys relationship with Raven throughout. Starting now, I'm gonna try to keep Raven more in character, no promises tho. My story, my rules haha. Reviews are appreciated, if not begged for. Read on...

The mightyo disclaimero- ix nay on the teen titans-ey.

CHAPTER III

Raven P.O.V

Well here it is... The moment of truth. This is the moment that decides whether I will be shunned, or accepted by the Titans. This is the moment they find out the truth. What my real prophecy was. The one that can never be escaped. The time is here. And it is now...

Beast Boy P.O.V

Raven seems nervous. We're all staring attentively at her, waiting for news that I already knew. I think Robin thought we were gonna come out as a couple. He was in for a surprise. Raven slowly, deliberately, locked eyes with each Titan individually, then locked her gaze with mine. I gave her my best look of encouragement, and she started to speak.

"Guys, I've been keeping a secret from all of you. Something that is potentially dangerous to everyone on the planet." She seems haunted as she says this. As if Trigon were standing in the room, not chilling in another dimension. It gave me a feeling of sadness. Sadness at the fact she was this afraid. My Raven, she isn't afraid of anything. She is cool, calm, and collected. In the state that she's in right now, reminds me of myself. After I witnessed my parents die, I looked about as frightened as she was. I felt this way every single day. I still feel it, especially when I see others in pain. It didn't help that Cyborg took this moment to say,

"What? Is Beast Boy that bad of a cuddler?" At this point, Raven couldn't hold in her emotions, and I gave Cyborg such a menacing look, that he ran from the room. I turned to Raven, and noticed she was curled up in a ball, sobbing quietly. I ran to her, and asked,

"Want me to tell them whats wrong? I'll make sure Cy pays for that comment Rae. Just please don't cry. It brings back memories I want to forget. It pains me to see you so hurt." I looked Raven in the eye as I said this, and she reminded me of myself when I was younger. I didn't wait for Raven to answer. I turned to Robin and Star, and I started to explain what Rae had told me last night.

"Guys, remember when Trigon came here expecting to take over the universe and all that? Well that was just a test run. According to Raven, the 'True Prophecy' says he comes back in her 18th birthday, which happens to be in 2 days. We need to be prepared, because he only came here the first time to test our strengths. He let us win, and I won't let Raven get hurt again. Are you guys with me?" At this point I was starting to lose control and couldn't keep my tears inside.

"Yes, Friends Beast Boy, and Raven. I will help you with all of my powers! I can even retrieve some of my Tameranian family to assist us." Starfire said this with a burst of emotion. We all turned to Robin.

"Well, I wish she had told us earlier, but Raven is part of the family, and I won't stop until she is free from Trigons control." Robin's mask started to crease with the amount of squinting he was doing. It was almost like he was trying to keep in tears.

"Okay then, we need to prepare. Raven, can I talk to you in your room for a minute?" She nodded slowly, and left the room.

"Robin, tell Cyborg the plan, and have him try to create something big enough to affect Trigon. I know you don't like following, so let me get something straight with you all. I like Raven as more than a friend, and I don't want her to be hurt. That's why I'm taking charge right now, okay dude?" I look at Robin, and I see him nod. He turns and leaves the room. I look at Starfire and I tell her what I need her to do...

Raven P.O.V

I wait for him. I wait, and I realize how he feels about me. I don't believe I didn't notice it before, but I feel the emotion he puts towards me. Towards this upcoming struggle. All of this- he's doing all of this for me. It makes me feel warm inside, but also scared. He's willing to sacrifice everything for me, but what if he doesn't survive? What then? My thoughts trail off as he walks into the room. He walks over and hugs me tight.

"Raven, I need you to do something for me. Can you let me into Nevermore again?" I look at him in shock.

"I thought you promised never to go back there! I- I can't let you! Its to dangerous."

All around me, things start exploding. Beast Boy just grabs my shoulders and says

"Calm down Raven! Don't lose control! I need to go there. I have a plan, but it can only work if you let me in." His eyes plead with mine,

"Please, Raven. I don't want to lose you. I was going to wait to tell you this, but I care for you. I just as a friend, but as more. Raven, I can't bear the thought of losing you. I even took command from Robin, because I don't want to lose you!" He's crying now, and I realize that he isn't trying to mess with my emotions. He truly, deeply cares about me. It makes me feel warm inside, and that's when I decide,

"Okay Beast Boy." I whisper,

"Okay, we'll go."

Beast Boy just looks at me, and, with a steeled look in his eyes says,

"Thank you."

Beast Boy P.O.V

The mirrors out on the bed. We just stare at it, remembering the first time I went there. All of the different emotions showing me the different sides to Raven. I didn't tell her this, but this mirror is the reason that I feel the way I do about her. It showed me that she has the ability to feel, but has to keep it in, for fear of letting Rage free. After that first time, I always tried to make her smile. The little emotions I could make her show were enough to show me what I really feel about her. I feel like she should be able to enjoy life for what it is. Not in fear that showing emotions could destroy the world as we know it. We stare at the mirror, knowing what it brings, knowing what could happen. I couldn't just stand and wait for Ravens life to be ruined, so I grabbed her hand, and said,

"Okay Rae, lets go. We can do this." With that being said, I closed my eyes, and waited. I could feel the grip of the mirror, and let it suck me in...

AN- hahaha! Another Cliffy! I actually enjoy where this story is going. The secret to my writing is, I just let it flow. I don plan my writing ahead, I just let it loose as i write. Tell me how you like the story so far, an favorite and follow an stuff. If you do, awesome, if not, tough crap for me i guess haha. Well I hope you enjoyed this installment of... The True Prophecy!


	4. Chapter 4

AN-welcome to chapter IV. Its been a good story so far, and I hope you enjoy what's gonna happen next. Okay, thanks to everyone who has read this so far. I'm glad that you enjoy my story. Lets venture on...

Disclaimer- still dont own the Teen Titans

CHAPTER IV

Raven P.O.V

A strange feeling comes over me as we enter Nevermore. Something's off, and I'm afraid to find out what. Beast Boy just sat there, astounded at the appearance of my mind. Right now, my mind is cluttered, which means the 'scenery' has changed since the last time he was here. Instead of floating rocks in an endless void, theres a dark forest. This is going to be harder than I anticipated.

"Uh, Raven. What happened to the floaty rock thingies? How do we get anywhere now? My plan might be ruined!" He was starting to pace around, and I couldn't take much more of it. Luckily, I noticed a figure in gray walking slowly towards us. Beast Boy noticed too, because he said,

"Hey isn't that Timid? I thought she lived in a maze." By the time he said this, she had gotten close enough to hear us.

"I'm sorry about the sudden change in scenery! I didn't know it was gonna happen, I swear! Don't get mad." She started to shake and cower, but Beast Boy just walked over and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, its okay, nobody blames you. Its okay. Would you be able to tell us where Knowledge is? We need to see her about something important. You can come too if you want!" He offered her his hand, and I was surprised to see her take it. She smiled... Well timidly, I suppose. Then she slowly started to lead the way, never letting to of Beast Boy's hand. I have never seen Timid this out of character. Usually she just cowers and doesn't speak. Now, I'm not certain what she's doing, but it isn't being overly scared, that's for sure. She starts to apologize for all of the things I've done. And, strangely enough, I'm starting to feel a little guilty for treating Beast Boy the way I have. Even now, after everything I've ever done to him, he still tries to help me in any way he can. It makes me feel... Different. I'm not sure what yet, but different nonetheless. Timid has stopped outside a bright open field, and I can only guess what's going to come next...

Beast Boy P.O.V

I can't believe how much Timid has to apologize. I wonder if Raven actually feels that way. Wait a minute, what happened to all of the trees?!

"Raven... Where did the creepy forest go? And... Oh, it's Happy, isn't it." I start to walk forward, then I notice Timid start to tremble when I let go of her hand.

"What's wrong? Are you okay?" I reach out and grab her hand again.

"I'm scared, I've never been this far from my domain. I don't think anyone likes me." I see tears in her eyes, and since she's a part of Raven, it hurts me.

"Hey, its okay. I'll be right next to you the whole time. I'm sure they'll like you." I give her a hug, and she seems to perk up a tiny bit. At least she stopped crying. While i was helping Timid, I didn't notice a flash of pink right behind me.

"Hey BB! Whatcha doin?" I jumped at least three feet, and Timid started to cower again. I look up, and see Happy floating upside down.

"Hey! Why'd you scare me like that. Now Timid's crying again! Why would you do something like that?"

I'm yelling now, and I notice Raven try to hide a smirk.

"What?! You think this is funny too? Well, at least i made you smile. Even if I had to be scared ten feet into the air to do it, hehe." I start rubbing the back of my neck awkwardly, and I see Timid in a fetal position on the ground. I feel bad, like its my fault this happened.

"Hey, don't be scared, we were just playing around. Happy wasn't trying to hurt you. We all like you, and wouldn't want you to believe anything else." I crouch down to her level when I say this, and hold out my hand. She slowly takes it, and we start on our journey again.

"Hold on, I have an idea!" I turn into a kitten, and climb into Timid's arms. She starts to relax, apparently an unconquerable feat in Raven's eyes. She just walks along silently with us, and I laugh mentally at her face. She has a look of confusion, and amazement. Happy keeps talking, and taking us towards Knowledge. I'm only focused on the real Raven's face. I never realized before how beautiful she is. Its almost like, when she's here, she can express her true self. The one that shows true emotion. It makes me happy, to see her so bright. The. I remember why we're here in the first place, and I start to focus once more...

Raven P.O.V

I can't believe it. He made Timid do it again. He made her do something different. Happy just keeps talking, apparently oblivious to what just happened. I see Beast Boy turn into a kitten, and lay in Timid's arms. I notice that he's staring at me, and I can't help but blush slightly at the attention. I can read his emotions, and he's happy, and content. Maybe its because Timid stopped crying. Maybe its because I can actually smile here. One of the things he tries to make me do on a daily basis. Something so insignificant, but dangerous if I do it. The slightest change in my emotional demeanor can cause explosions all around me. But here, I can do whatever I want, and not have to worry. While in my thoughts, i didn't notice anybody stop, and I ended up walking into Happy.

"Hey, watch it silly! We're just at Brave's place, noticing to shoulder check me about!" Only she can say something meant to insult someone with a smile and cheerful tone. We walk into Brave's domain, and it looks like a karate dojo. There were katana's on the walls, and dummy's set up throughout. I notice Brave attacking them, and destroying them. She looks up, and yells

"Hooah! Bout time ya got here. I was starting to get bored. Hey, you brought Timid with you! Maybe i can get her to spar with me!" That comment made Timid start to shake in fear, and Beast Boy changed back to himself.

"Why do you all make fun of Timid? Its not her fault she's afraid of some things! I hate to see anyone cry, and you guys do it like its your job. She's a part of you, just like Knowledge, Happy, Rudeness. All of them. The least you could do is treat her with the same respect you give each other!" Beast Bog was mad. I saw Timid trembling again, and Brave actually apologized. Usually she's arrogant, and just wants to kick anything that moves. Beast Boy is really starting to confuse me. He's able to do something that I have never been able to do before. He's changed my emotions, and I'm not sure how I feel about that.

"Can we please get on with the journey? Beast Boy, you said you had a plan. Can we do said plan BEFORE the world ends?!" Brave jumps up and leads on...

Beast Boy P.O.V

Wow. Raven's pissed. Its kinda funny actually. I actually stick up for her, and she gets mad. I don't do anything, she gets mad. Its confusing, but hilarious. I swear, I'm changing her emotions, and she's not happy. What's next? I make anger love me? NAH! Well, Brave seems to just want to talk about destroying things, and fighting. Timid just keeps apologizing for everything, and Happy just laughs about it all. Its strangely comforting to see everyone here. I'm sure I'm just going crazy before the end of the world, but I'm going to try, with all of my power, to make sure she doesn't lose this battle. Even if I die in the process. Brave stops, and points at a huge library. I do a double take.

"Who needs that many books?!"

"Hahahaha, she's always so serious, maybe she should hang with me for a day! Maybe she'll come out once in a while!"

"Man, she doesn't even make an effort to try to spar with me!"

Throughout it all, Raven just looks at us, and if stares could kill, we would be so far under the ground, China wouldn't even cut it. I turn to her and say'

"Hey Rae, don't worry. My plan should work, no matter what happens to me. I don't want you to suffer any more. You've lived 18 years dealing with the thought of world destruction being your fault. You need to be able to experience the fun things, like Stankball! And life as a whole. Now lets to to the library! Never thought I would actually say that in my life, heheh."

We start towards Knowledge, and I realize I might not make it back from this adventure. At least Raven might be able to survive this whole ordeal. That's enough for me to keep walking towards the end...

AN- sorry i didn't update yesterday. I had a pretty busy day. But here ya go! Chapter IV. Hope you enjoy it and blah blah blah. And remember: review follow and love my story! I might have chapter V up today also. But maybe not. Busy schedule, you know how it is. Well thanks to alls of y'all's for reading and ill see ya next time!


	5. Chapter 5

AN- times for chapter V! I'm grateful for the reviews that people have been giving me. While not many people have reviewed, the ones who have have showed me their views and how much they have enjoyed it so far. Writing in the style I've chosen is a lot more difficult than it looks. Keeping it as if in thought. But I do it because people enjoy it. I might make a sequel at some point if this goes well. Don't worry, the big action scene is coming up in the next coupla chaps haha. Okay on with the story...

Disclaimero- still dont own teen titans. Dont gloat!

CHAPTER V

Raven P.O.V

Knowledge' domain is different since last time I was here. There are a lot of books here, all of my memories, and my knowledge capacity, I guess. We see Knowledge sitting on top of a pile of books, reading a strange, green book. A she notices us, she throws the book as far away as she can. She hops down from all of the books.

"Its about time you showed up." She says with a smirk.

"I was beginning to believe that Happy here sidetracked you with one of her 'games'."

I'm starting to get annoyed with everyone here. We are in a time of dilemma, and they can joke? Shouldn't they at least be worried in the slightest?

"Why aren't you guys the least bit afraid? Trigon is coming again, and we saw how that went last time. I just came here because Beast Boy has a plan, strange as it sounds. Let him explain, since he hasn't even told me yet." With that, my look changes to annoyance, and I sit down.

"Well, thanks for that kind word Rae. But seriously, I do have a plan, but I need to have all emotions present. Can you call a meeting, or something like that?" He seems nervous, bet then again, he's talking to someone who's naturally a genius. I guess he has a means to be nervous. Knowledge looks at him, seemingly to evaluate the situation.

"Well, I can call everyone, except Rage. Since she disappeared after Trigon's first appearance. Besides, I don't think you would want her there anyway." Knowledge seems very conflicted about calling the emotions. Its almost as if she's hiding something. Beast Boy looks distraught. Almost as if he wants Rage to be present at this meeting. Knowledge gets to work calling all of the other emotions. Now its a matter of waiting. Before the other emotions arrive, I take the time to talk to Beast Boy. I start to ask him some questions about his plan, but I give up, seeing as he remains silent. He just gives me a look that seems to ask me to just trust him. So that's what I've chosen to do. I'll trust him. He has always tried to find the best outcome of things, especially things involving me. Soon enough, the rest of my emotions arrive, and I'm surprised at how many there are. I look at each one, and try to tell what they are. I can tell Rudeness apart from the rest because she barely has any clothes on, and her mouth is rimmed with food particles. I see Plenty of others, but one catches me off guard. One I have never actually seen before in my journeys to Nevermore. She has a purple cloak, and I have felt what she represents only once. She is Love, and she has hurt me in many ways. I was easily susceptible to her before, when... Malchior was around. She led me to believe that lying bastards every word. She has brought me to be much more cautious when it comes to any relationship I have with anyone. Beast Boy seems to notice the tension in the air, and proceeds with the meeting...

Beast Boy P.O.V

Raven seems distraught, so I choose this moment to start the meeting.

"Hello, uh, everyone. I'm Beast Boy, if you don't already know. As of tomorrow, the world might be ending... Again. I need to do everything in my power to stop it, even if it kills me in the process. Raven has had a hard life, especially trying to keep all of you guys inside. I just want her to be able to experience her life the way it should be, not living on the promise of destruction. My hopes are, if we can defeat Trigon, for real this time, maybe she'll finally be free to express emotion more than before. I'm glad you all showed up, but I really need Rage. But I guess she isn't here so I'll try-"

"I'm right here." She steps out from behind the purple one. She's wearing a blood red cloak, big surprise there. She doesn't look overly pissed off yet, but just to be safe, I'm going to have to watch how I word this for once.

"Uh, hi. Well, I guess plan A is still in then. Everyone said you had disappeared..." I trail off. I'm actually surprised that my plan got this far. I thought for sure that Raven was just going to kill me for suggesting the mirror.

"Well, since Trigon left, I had nothing to do. He's the source of my main power. Little Rae over there just gives me little surges now and again." I see Raven start to bristle in anger, but Rage just continues.

"Besides, why would I stay here, I hate almost all of you, and I guess the feeling's mutual. Love over here, she invited me to this... Sketchy get together of yours. I hear you need my help. That actually amuses me, considering I'm the cause of all of this." She smirks at my astonishment.

"How did you know I needed your help!? I haven't told anyone yet. Well- never mind I guess. You're here now, that's all that matters. Well, since you know things about Trigon, I was wondering if you would help us in defeating him. And before you laugh, think of the world with Trigon in power. Do you actually believe that he'll give you more power if we lose? He'll just discard you, like he tried to do last time. Trigon may be the source of you mass power, but YOU make the choice to receive it. Trigon is nothing without you to help. Rage is the source of all of his major power. He doesn't want an extra person to worry about. Please, at least consider it. I'm not going to try to persuade you, because its a choice you have to make on your own." I stop speaking, and notice all of the other emotions looking astounded. Raven just sat there. Probably confused that I need Rage's help. Rage looked amused, with a small smirk on her face. Although when I had gotten to the part about Trigon, she had her four eyed demon face out. The one in the purple cloak, next to Rage, started to speak.

"Well I believe I can vouch for everyone when I say that was the smartest thing that Beast Boy has ever said. I do agree with him though." She turns to Rage,

"We need your help, you are the only chance we have to win this war. It won't be easy, but just think of the power you'll get from beating Trigon." As quickly as she started, she stopped. Rage just looked confused. She actually didn't look as mad as she was before. It was almost like she couldn't hate this emotion. She turned to the purple cloaked emotion, and quietly uttered some words. My animal senses picked them up, but I don't want to ruin what sort of alliance we have formed. She finished speaking, and turns toward us.

"I accept on one condition. As much as I hate you all, I do need someone to talk to, and I just can't hate Beast Boy for some reason. It angers me to no end, but I just can't hate him. So, after this is over, I want Beast Boy to visit." As she finished her speech, I notice everyone's speechless. Even Happy didn't have something to say to this. She still has something to say, but she's looking at the purples cloaked emotion this time.

"Love, it has to be your fault. You are the only emotion I can't hate, you must have some sort of feeling for him. I wouldn't go within ten feet of him without a threat of pain and destruction. This isn't normal, and I have no other explanation. It has to be your fault." She's enraged now and books are flying everywhere. I see Knowledge jump, and grab a random green book from the air, hugging it to her chest. Love just calmly looks at Rage, and waits for her to calm down. While this is happening I see Raven just laying on the ground.

"What's wrong" I yell over the wave of rage coming from, well, Rage.

She just shakes her head, and I walk over to her.

"Raven, please tell me. Is it because of Rage?" I'm desperate for a solution right now, so I just reach down and hug her, hoping it will ease whatever pain she is going through...

Raven P.O.V

He embraces me once again. It helps for a moment, then I remember why I feel this way. Its because of him. He has made my emotions change. They actually feel something for Beast Boy. He has even made Rage feel something different from hate. Its all his fault. Why does he make me feel this way?

Why can't things go back to normal?

Why does he always seem to make things crazy?

Why does he make me Love him?!

Beast Boy P.O.V

Everything is starting to settle down. Rage has calmed down as much as she ever will. Raven isn't in a fetal position anymore. And I can get to the next step of my plan...

AN- whew, this chapter took a lot of time to write. I had I change it a few times, and I still don't like it as much as I should. I guess you'd should decide whether its good or not. Review favorite follow. That's like my version of Ravens mantra! Haha well thanks to all of y'all for reading. Probably have chap VI up today as well. Tell me how you like it, and hope you have enjoyed my writing as of now. See y'all later!


	6. Chapter 6

AN- like I said, I thought of writing this today, so here it is. Think of it as making up for the day i missed xD. Well last chap. Rage didn't kill anyone. Hmm what's gonna happen now? Why not read and find out? Wha? You don't wanna? Well to bad! I'm not saying anything else here!

Disclaimeroooooooooo- teen titans...? Not mine. Only because you asked. Also, I don't own batman, the justice league, or Alfred. But that would be awesome.

CHAPTER VI

Beast Boy P.O.V

Today has definitely brought me closer to Raven that I have ever been before. Its strange really. Its taken threat of world domination to bring me closer to the girl I have feelings for. But beggars can't be choosers I guess. Since everything has seemingly calmed down, I guess I should continue with the explanation of my plan. Instead of staring at Raven, and her beauty. I stand up, turn towards everyone, and continue.

"Well, since Rage has agreed to help us, I guess I should explain what to do next, right? Well, we need whatever knowledge about Trigon that you know. We also will need your help in the battle, but I'm guessing you're looking forward to that one huh? Knowledge, I need you to find a way to release all of you guys from the mirror. We need all the firepower we can get. Happy, I need you to help cheer Raven up. We can't win if she can only think about losing. Rude, if Knowledge finds a way out, I need you to do what you do best. I need you in Trigon's face. Any questions?" Man I'm all tapped out. I think I figured out why I DON'T think. Its painful.

Knowledge turns to me.

"Just one question. If we can escape the mirror. We will need to defeat Trigon quickly. Nobody can survive significant time without emotions present in their body. How do you think we can do this?" She looks worried.

"Your guess is as good as mine, but we need all of the help we can get, no matter what it takes, but we should ask Raven before we actually let you all out." I turn to Raven. She looks morose, but she nods. She doesn't say a word. Then I just look at Knowledge, and she starts looking through all of the books she finds. I turn to Timid, who was sitting quietly in a corner, probably hoping nobody notices her. I walk over to her.

"Timid? Hey its me, Beast Boy. I saved the most important emotion for last. I need you to put your emotion to use. You need to be there when Trigon comes. I know you're afraid, we all are. But thats good. You run on fear, whether or not you realize it. I need you to help us defeat Trigon. You might be the tide turner in the final battle!" I reach my hand out to her, and she slowly takes it. I raise her up to her feet, and look her in the eye.

"This is your decision to make, so tell me when you're ready. Just know that, no matter what happens. You are my favorite emotion out of all of them. You show me that everyone has a fear of something. You have led me to actually be a better person. I have let my fears, and past sorrows go, and it is all because of you. You have changed me the most, and even though nobody expects you to help, I want you to know that we need you." I give her a hug, and start to brief the other emotions on small jobs they need to do...

Meanwhile...

Starfire P.O.V

I feel afraid for Friend Raven. She worries about her father, And is seemingly hopeless. I must go to Tameran, and ask for any help I can receive. Hopefully sheer force can beat Trigon. As I arrive at my former home, I see everything as it should be. Peaceful, and free of Blackfire's filth. I must ask for assistance as soon as I can, before all of my friends are lost...

Robin P.O.V

I hate having to do this, but I have to ask Batman for help. He might be able to help with his intellect, and his fighting style. I open the secret entrance to the Batcave, and notice Alfred standing by the computer. Seemingly monitoring Bruce on one of his excursions. I better tell Alfred I'm here.

"Ah, Master Grayson, you have returned. What is it that you need?" He always seems to have an air of formality in anything he does. Even walking.

"Well, I was hoping Batman was here. I have something really important that I need his help for. Can I just sit here and wait for his return?" I sit next to the computer, and see through the Bat's eyes. He was standing in the corridor of one of the many areas of Arkham Asylum. This is going to take a while. I lean back in the chair, and I wait...

Cyborg P.O.V

I feel bad for Rae. She's like a sister to me, and I hate to see her so distraught. Trigon is coming back again, but this time we'll be prepared! Booyah, ima call the Titans East right now. Make that all of the honorary Titans. I dial up Bee's communicator.

"Yo, Bee. I need all of y'all to come to my tower now. We had a problem, and we need all of the hero's we can get. Call as many of the honorary Titans as you can and meet me here ASAP!" I hang up before she says a word, or else we'll get into an argument. Now, time to call all of the others...

Raven P.O.V

I had never actually thought of letting my emotions out of my body. Maybe this will be the stepping stone to beating Trigon. Probably not though. He's to powerful. He wasn't in his worst form last time he came to Earth. He doesn't even need me as a portal anymore. He has gathered enough strength to travel to this dimension on his own power. My friends don't know how much they have in store for them. I don't want any of them to get hurt. It would be to much to bear. Especially now. Now that I've finally come to terms with my emotions for Beast Boy. This would be the final straw. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I failed to protect the only people who have respected me for what I am. Beast Boy has shown me that it isn't 'what you are', its 'who you are.' He has given me hope, something I haven't felt in a long time. He has given me hope that we will survive this, and I can live my life without fear of disaster at every corner. That I can live my life happily with him. I see him talking to my emotions, and I feel what they feel. Rage was right, even she can't hate Beast Boy. I'm content at this moment, even knowing that these might be the final days to spend with him, I'm content...

Beast Boy P.O.V

I notice Raven out of the corner of my eye. She's just sitting there, with a smile on her face. While its confusing, I'm glad that she's enjoying this time while she can. Just in case we don't make it back alive. I return my focus to the emotions surrounding me. Love gives me a hug, holding on for longer than I'm used to, and tells me to go see Raven. Rage looks at me and says,

"Go, before I kill you. I may not hate you, but I can still maim you." Even Timid wants me to go see Rae.

"I'm sorry Beast Boy, but I agree with them. Please don't be mad." Then she ran away, hiding behind Brave. I look at all of them, and turn to Raven. She notices me, and clears away a pile of books for me to sit next to her. I want to ask her how she's feeling, but I just want to enjoy this moment we have together. I put my arms around her, and we just sit there, rocking back and forth...

Starfire P.O.V

I find Galfore, what Earth would call my 'adoptive father'. He will help me, no matter what the circumstance. He knows that I would never lie to him, like Blackfire always has. Galfore embraces me with such force, I realize how my friends feel.

"My little bumgorf has returned! How is Earth? Is it not as great as Tameran? Why have you come? Is something wrong? Are you okay?" He seems to have a never ending list of questions.

"Galfore! I need your assistance. My friend Raven has a serious problem. Her father is a demon, and wants to take over my new home. Will you help me protect those I love, just like you have protected me? Her father is the evil Trigon. He will destroy Earth, and I will not leave my friends. I came to ask you for your assistance, but if you do not want to help, I will leave." I look up, and I see a tear fall from his eye.

"Dear Starfire, we will help you. We know of Trigon, and his horrible doings. We will help you save your friends, and your new home from him." He embraces me once more.

"Go back to Earth. I will gather as many soldiers as I can, and will journey to you soon. When will this terror strike?" He looks sad as he says this. As if we have no hope of surviving.

"Trigon will arrive tomorrow. You only have a couple of hours to amass soldiers to assist me and my friends. I wish you well, and will see you soon!" I hug Galfore, and fly towards the Tower...

Cyborg P.O.V

"Well, I guess that's everyone." The main room was filled with Titans. Even Kole, and G'nark came to help. The last time the tower was this full was when we defeated the Brotherhood of Evil. I'm surprised that so many would show up. I need to tell them whats going on now that they actually showed up.

"Hey guys, glad you could make it. Remember when we told you about Raven's dad? Well he's coming again, and this time, we have to be ready. That's why I called all of you here. Anyone who wants to back out, go now." I waited, and nobody was moving, so I continue.

"Trigon is coming back here tomorrow, we have to be ready to take him on. Hopefully, our sheer mass can turn the tides in out favor. The only thing we can do now, is wait. That and train. We need to find strategies that will catch Trigon off guard. So lets get crackin' guys!" I watch as all of them file towards the roof. I'll never get tired of beating bad guys, no matter how big and bad they are...

Robin P.O.V

Batman finally gets to the Batcave, and immediately is on the aggressive.

"Why are you here? I thought you left because you didn't like my teachings." I could tell he was messing with me, but the fact that he didn't wait for an explanation got me mad.

"Could you please listen for once? I'm here for an important reason. If you don't listen, the world could end." I'm breathing heavily as of now. I remembered this was why I left. I couldn't take being second. I have to lead.

"Bruce, I came because one of my teammates father is coming. He's a demon, and is going to destroy everything if you don't take the time to listen." Batman just looks at me, and says,

"What can I do to help? As much as I need to protect Gotham, the world is a little more serious. Just be warned, I will only defer to you this once. Only because you know more about this than I do." That was a lot easier than I expected I to be.

"I'm going to call the Justice League. I'll see if they can help in any way, then I'll meet you at your tower. I look forward to seeing you in action. I wonder how much you actually learned." He turned, and walked to his computer. I took this moment to head back to the tower, I have a lot to think about on the ride home...

AN- heres chapter VI. I am trying to include the rest of the titans, considering it is about all of them (mostly BBRae hahahahahahaha). I know some of you might hate that I included Batman, and the Justice League(dont own either), but I write the story, so there. *runs from throwing knives*. Aaaaaanyways, I like the story so far, and hope you do too. And remember:

Review, Follow, Favorite! Once I actually get more than one comment per chapter, ill start answering back haha. Well... See y'all later i guess? Or am I talking to myself?! Haha


	7. Chapter 7

AN- Well howdy y'all haha. This is chapter VII I think xD. I have a comment to someone's comment, because it was pretty funny. chinaluv- chapter 6 before 5? That's how to do things! There's nothing wrong with that!

Well here's chapter VII... Enjoy... And stuff... Stop reading the AN now... Zzzzzzzz

Uhwha-? Oh ya the disclaimer- well i don't own teen titans Batman, or the Justice League, so ima sleep again now... Zzzzzzzz

Chapter VII

Raven P.O.V

We're just sitting here, waiting for the inevitable. But at least we're waiting together. At least we have this. Beast Boy is silent, just holding me. For once I don't care. I just want to be here, with him. We sit here, and we wait...

Beast Boy P.O.V

I'm getting tired of just sitting here, and waiting. But I have no choice. We still have almost a day until he gets here. A day until the end begins. Whether for him, or us, nobody knows. For now, all we have is the hope of winning. I see the emotions in a group huddle. Almost like a football team, but without the helmets. Raven is sitting in my arms, hopefully enjoying the moment, and not thinking of the future. One of the emotions, Knowledge, came towards us.

"Guys, I think we found the spell we need. I just hope this works, and we can get back not the mirror soon. The spell should only last 48 hours, but just in case, we have a backup recall spell. This should put us back in the mirror. There's a 82% chance that this will work as planned." She still looks nervous. As i she's hiding something from us. I disregard it for now.

"I guess 82 will have to do then." I sigh. Well at least its a better chance than if we didn't have the emotions on our side.

"We're just gonna haveta give it our all, and hope for the best then." I turn to Raven, and say,

"We should head back to the tower now, see how everyone else is faring." She just nods at me, and she looks miserable. Like she has no hope of surviving this. She seems to believe that this prophecy is definite, no matter how many past ones we have broken. I pick her up, hand under her legs, and one under her back, and walk to the Forbidden Gate. Why its called that, I don't know. But as we get there, I see Love, the purple cloaked emotion.

"Beast Boy, much as she doesn't want to admit it, Raven feels something for you, or else I wouldn't be as powerful as I am. Even though Malchior stole her heart, you have the chance to repair it. Please don't screw this up Beast Boy. This will be the last chance for me to be released. One more heartbreak, and I will be jailed forever. She trusts you more than anyone, even Robin, the leader. She loves you, we all do. I think that was proven when Rage didn't just try to murder you. Just remember what I've just told you. Let it guide you throughout your relationship with Raven. Remember that you are the only one who can set her free." On that note, she phased away. I closed my eyes, and stepped through the portal, thinking of what was going to come next...

Starfire P.O.V

"Friend Robin! You have returned!" I was delighted to see him because it was almost time to face Trigon, and fight to the end. I need to tell Robin how I feel about him before it is to late. Before I never get the chance to experience the Earth custom of the kissing. I fly to Robin, and hug him,

"I have something to tell you!" We said at the same time.

"You first!" We said at the same time once again.

"Robin, please, what do you need to tell me?" I ask with a hurried voice.

"Well, uh, Star. You see, um, ever since I first saw you, I felt something between us. Something more than, uh, friendship?" He is scared, and I laugh. He turns red, and moves to turn away, but I pull him to me, and our lips touch. It seems that the books were right when they said it was the most inexplainable things in the universe. As we pull away from each other I say,

"Friend Robin, I feel the same way." We embrace again, and I see a man in a black costume walk into the room.

"Boyfriend Robin, is that Batman over there?" At the mention of the word Boyfriend, he turns red like the tomato.

"Uh, yes, yes it is. Batman, Bruce, uh this is, um, this is Starfire." Robin says this while turning redder. It was hilarious.

"Ah, so this is the alien girl you've been telling me about. I see that you two have become... more than just friends." He smiles. Robin just looks like the tomato, and shrugs his shoulders. Batman looks at Me, then Robin, and says,

"Maybe we should go over some plans of attack? The Justice League will arrive shortly, if not already. We need to remember the trouble ahead of us." Then he turns and walks away. Robin goes to leave with him, but I pull him into another kiss. I wish this moment would never end...

Cyborg P.O.V

Man, Robin got Starfire, and he brought BATMAN?! What's this? I wish I were that lucky.

"Hey, Sparky!" Oh here we go...

"Oh, uh, hey Bee. Watcha need?" I start to stutter, and I don't know why. Its not like I have feelings for Bee. Of course, maybe I'm just lying to myself.

"Sparky, I need to say something. Dont interrupt me, or you'll be a bucket of bolts in a second." Yep, definitely fell for her. HARD.

"Cyborg, I'm glad that you came to HIVE. I'm glad we got the chance to spend time together. And, whether of not you feel the same way, I've come to like you as more than a friend. Maybe even boyfriend material, but don't push it." Man I gotta say this,

"Bee, I-" mistake...

"What. Did. I. Tell. You? No interruptions." She pulls out her stinger stick things, and I decide, before anything goes missing from my body, to take action. I pull her towards me, and kiss her. Nothing deep and romantic, but I think the message got across.

"Ooh, Sparky. Didn't think you had it in you!" She pulls me back, and this one was deep and romantic...

Robin P.O.V

Well, at least I got that over with. I'm glad Star feels the same way. At least that's one less thing to sort out. By the time I get to my evidence room, I notice Batman looking through all of my files of Slade.

"As much as I don't like Deathstroke, he could be a valuable asset to winning this. Didn't you tell me that he helped you last time?" I raise my hand and am about to yell at him for the suggestion, but then I think about it. As much as I hate the man, Batman has a point. He could help us once again.

"Bruce, you're right. While we may hate Slade, Deathstroke, whatever. I see the point you give. He has a superior intellect, and is a formidable combatant. While I don't want to call him, I might have to." As I say this, the Justice League walks into the room. Standing before me were: Superman, Green Arrow, Green Lantern, The Flash, Aquaman and Wonder Woman. I was surprised that they actually showed up. I thought they would be vise trying to protect their area. Superman looked at me,

"Well, young man, we're here, so why don't you explain the situation to us." They all turn to me, and I feel like the smallest man in the room. Disregarding the fact that I actually am the smallest in the room.

"Well, my friend, and team member, Raven, has a problem. Her father is the demon Trigon." At that, everyone looks surprised. Everyone starts an uproar, except Batman. He's cool and contained, as usual.

"How could you let her join the team?"

"She could mean the end of the world!"

"Robin, we heard you were more responsible than this! How could you let a demon join your team!"

That last comment caused a gasp to come from the doorway. I saw a flash of green and a feminine sob, and realized what their comments must have done to Raven and Beast Boy. I was pissed now.

"Everyone, just shut up for a minute! I don't care whether you are a superheroes, and a whole lot stronger than I am. Raven is our friend. Like Beast Boy always tells everyone, its not the heritage, its the person that counts. Superman, you're from a planet God knows how far away from here. Aquaman, you live in the Ocean. Wonder Woman, you're an Amazonian. We don't judge you from where you're from! We judge you by your character. Raven may be a half-demon, but she isn't evil. She isn't the cause if this problem, Trigon is. So please, if you are all going to disrespect my team, then there's the door, and don't let it hit you on the way out." I turn and swiftly walk out of the room. At least I tried to. Green energy surrounds me, and I'm pulled back.

"Robin, we're sorry for our reactions. You're right, its the person who decides, not the heritage. We promise you weekly help in any way possible. I believe that you should be the one to lead us through this journey, considering you know more about it than we do." Superman has Hal release me, and I just leave. I need to calm down...

Raven P.O.V

Before Justice League:

We enter my room. Beast Boy refuses to let me down. He keeps laughing at my efforts, until I use my powers to flip him upside down. Until I realized that I landed on top of him. He keeps laughing, and I can't help but let out a smirk. I cease my efforts to be released, and Beast Boy carries me once more. We start to head to the common room, and wears surprised to see it filled with every single honorary Titan there was.

"Should we look for Robin?" Beast Boy asks, but doesn't wait for my answer. He starts walking towards Robin's evidence room. I feel the presence of at least 6 people in the room. But before we get there, we hear the voices of the Justice League.

"How could you let her join the team?"

"She could mean the end of the world!"

"Robin, we heard you were more responsible than this! How could you let a demon join your team!"

I gasp, involuntarily, and Beast Boy starts to tear up. He runs out of the room, me still in his arms, and we end up in my room once again. Its amazing really. Before today, stepping foot in my room is a death wish. Now, I let Beast Boy in. He sets me down on my bed, and he loses it. He starts sobbing incessantly, and before long, I do too. W just sit there in each others arms, releasing our sorrows. It's helpful, until I notice the sudden explosions happening around us. We instantly stop, and Beast Boy looks at me. He then starts laughing. As if someone had said a hilarious joke. I was confused until he said,

"Wow, we can't even be sad without things going berserk. Its hilarious. Anyways, who needs the Justice League, now that we have the other Titans!" While I'm still amazed at how he can go from crying to laughter in a second, I realize that it doesn't matter. Al that matters is the fact that we can still laugh together. While I've never been one to laugh, I start to chuckle a little. When Beast Boy sees this, he jumps up and hugs me. Tighter than ever before. I completely forget to threaten him when he whispers,

"Finally. It's taken me years to even get a smile from you. I'm glad that I was here to see to laugh with a purpose." He just sits there, with me in his arms. Then he looks at me.

"Rae, before... All of this happens. I just want to get something off of my chest. Ever since I met you, that first day we were all together, I felt something for you. At first I thought it was a friendship, and a need to see you smile. But, as the years have passed, I have realized that it is more than just friendship I feel for you. Rachel Roth," I gasp at the fact that he used my name,

"I love you, and I want you to feel the same way. I understand if you don't though after Malch-" he stopped suddenly. Probably because I leaned towards him, and our lips met at the middle of his sentence. He jumped at first, then he melted into our kiss. While i had never done something like this before, I realized that i have really, really, wanted to. For so long, I have been keeping Love in. It was finally time to let her out. When we separated, after what seemed like an eternity, I realize that nothing has exploded. Its almost as if I can express Love freely. Beast Boy just lays on my bed, pulling me with him. I look at my clock, and see that its only one in the afternoon. We have plenty of time for a nap before its time. I settle down in his arms, and start to fall into a deep slumber...

AN- and another chapter done. That's tree in a day you mathematicians! I hope you liked it. I never planned for all of this luvvyduvvy stuff. It just happened. I'm it said BBRae in the summary, so before you criticize me for it just know that I can read too! Haha well I'm sorry all you Justice League fanatics. I love them as much as the next guy, but they were a perfect match for what I had in mind. So there. *dodges laser beams* glad to see y'all so happy. Well raven has finally admitted her feelings for BB. Lets see how that works out. Well I have nothin else to say, except:

Review,

Follow,

Favorite. Bye bye now... Seriously... Zzzzzzzzzzz... You're still here? *sigh*


	8. Chapter 8

AN- Heres another amazing chapter! Have fun, and don't hurt yourself.

'And in this corner, weighing in at one huge lawsuit if i don't say this... The disclaimeroooooooooo!- (dont own teen titans, batman, justice league, and affiliates...)

Chapter VIII

Robin P.O.V

Its almost time to meet an bring together our plans of action. I'm still mad at the Justice League for their outburst, but I have to put that aside for the upcoming battle. Right now, I'm sitting on the roof, with communicator in hand, debating on calling Slade. Its a tearing decision to make. He is my worst enemy, but he has abilities that could turn the tide in our favor. I've decided. I look at the communicator, and I push talk.

"Hello Robin. Strange that YOU are calling ME for once. I guess this isn't a social call then?" Still as confident as ever.

"Well, Slade. We may be arch enemies, but I need your help. Trigon is returning." Even with the mask on I can see the resentment in his eye.

"I thought we had finished him! And things were starting to look up for once." That last sentence was mumbled, but I could still hear him.

"Look, I called for your help, not to hear your next plan for world domination, or whatever. I still despise you, and your ways, but you can be an ally in many ways towards saving the entire world. If you chose to sit like a coward, feel free to take that time and reflect on the former plans you had for 'your world'. Because there probably won't be a world after tomorrow without all the help we can get. So again, as much as we hate each other, lets put this aside for once, and work together to defeat Trigon. Then we can go back to destroying each others lives. You know where I am." I hang up, leaving him hanging before the anticipated 'this is a onetime deal' crap. I head back to the main floor, and wait. Its all I can do at this point...

Cyborg P.O.V

After me and Bee's sappy feeling session,I had to check on the others, to see how they have been throughout all of this. I found Star easily. She was staring at Robin from across the room, as if they hadn't just made out and confessed their undying love for one another 20 minutes ago. I walk towards her. She notices me, and jumps up from her position, blushing like a brick. I just laugh and say,

"Having a good time Star? Don't worry, I definitely didn't notice you staring at Robin." I laugh and wink. She just stares at me, confused.

"Never mind, how are you dealing with all of this." I gesture across the room.

"Well friend Cyborg. I have succeeded in the gathering of my people, and they should arrive shortly. I am worried though. What if we don't succeed in vanquishing Trigon? I will never be able to experience the dating, and the marriage! It is scary to think about." She quickly grabs me and hugs me with more force than a train collision. I feel my torso start to concave, so I tell Starfire to let me go.

"Well, now that that is over, I'm, uh, gonna see if Raven and BB are back yet!" I run away as fast as I can, down the hallway, and into BB's room. I don't see anyone, although the stench is enough to drop an average human, I don't see how he survives it, enhanced senses and all. I leave, gagging, and walk next door to Raven's room. I know they went to Nevermore, so I just wanna see if they're all right. I slowly open the door, and see two figures on Rae's bed. I switch my arm to cannon mode, until I realize who hey are.

"Hahahahahahaha... Ohh my GOD this is great!" I can't believe this- oh crap!" I see a green gorilla, and a black orb come flying at me, and I fly down the hallway like the roadrunner. Maybe Bee will make me feel better...

Beast Boy P.O.V

Well, before that nice interruption, I was having the perfect night, finally being with Raven as more than teammates. Although we only laid in each others arms, that was perfect. I finally was able to get Rae out of her shell, if only for a night. After this final battle is over, I can only hope that Raven and I can be something more. Its a lot to lean on, but the hope is what keeps me going. I look over to my left, and see Raven looking like she wants to kill someone. Especially a ton of walking bolts that just woke us up. I just look at her, and she says,

"What? Am I ugly or something? I knew I shouldn't have let you in here." I just raise my hands and hug her.

"You are the complete opposite of ugly, especially in the morning. I can actually see your face for once. You're not hiding behind your hood." I raise her face to mine, and just stare at her eyes, waiting for the signal to advance. We're just sitting here, living in the moment. We're not thinking about whats to come. We're just sitting here, together. This is perfect, and to make it better, I close the gap between us. The second kiss was even better than the first, and I didn't want this moment to end. But, sadly, breathing is necessary. So I broke the kiss, and looked into her eyes once more.

"We should probably see Robin, right?" I ask with sadness in my voice.

"Uh, yes, we should go... Now." Raven doesn't look to happy to have to leave, but I start to get up. I hold out my hand, and pick her up into my arms again.

"You need all of your strength. Its not like nobody knows about what just happened. I'm sure Cy told everyone about it. And ya know what? I don't care! So lets proudly march out there like it's our job!"

Before she could say anything, I start walking towards the common room. This was going to be fun to explain to Robin...

Robin P.O.V

Well, since I called Slade, I should probably go talk to the Justice League again. Hopefully they've thought about rephrasing what they said before. I may not be as experienced as Batman, but nobody disrespects my team. As I walk down the stairs, towards the evidence room, I think. I think about my life so far. Whether or not I've been a good leader, my team has followed me every step of the way. No matter what curveballs I've thrown at them along the path, they'd always pick up the slack. Even Raven never left me out to dry during my need to catch Slade. I would never ask for anyone else as a team. My team has stuck with me through thick and thin, and that's good enough for me. In my opinion, a good team is one that will support you through your troubles, not just a bunch of guys who work together because they have to. By the time this though train ended, I see the evidence room. Well I guess now's better than never. I open the door, to see Superman, and Batman heavily debating about something, as per usual. Hal was talking to Green Arrow. Wonder Woman was in the corner, and Aquaman was nowhere to be found. As if to answer my unspoken question, Green Arrow looked at me and said,

"Fishy Boy is talking to Aqualad. Trying to see how his domain is holding up. My guess is be didn't want to be near these two," pointing at Bat and Superman.

"But at least your here now. Can we talk strategy? I need to figure out my arrow set up for the upcoming battle." He looks at his quiver, and a thought comes to me.

"Why don't you talk to Speedy? He may be cocky, but he can shoot arrows with the best of them. He's got some pretty good designs that I'm sure you guys can work together to improve." He nods and leaves the room. Hal looks at me,

"Got anyone for me to work with?" He seems confident that I can't find anyone to work with him.

"We'll you can work with Argent. Her powers are sort of similar to yours. I'm sure you guys can decide a plan of attack. Just be warned, she's a feisty one." I laugh at his face. He looked sure that I couldn't find him a partner. He just walks out, grumbling something about kids, and their attitudes. I just laugh, and look at Superman and Bruce. They're still arguing, and I need to stop it.

"Guys! While you've been arguing about nothing for the past 10 minutes, I've been putting teams together. So please just listen. I'm still mad about the earlier comments, but I'm willing to put that aside if you would just agree on something for once. We can't win if we don't have a plan. Superman, you and Wonder Woman work well together, so you two can work up a strategy of your own. Batman, we used o be a great team, so I guess you're with the titans and I. Any questions?" I wait for an answer, and I see Superman just nod in apology, and walk over to Wonder Woman. Batman looks pissed, which is no different than any other day.

"Who gave you the right of leadership? I'm still more experienced than you." He just looks disapprovingly at me, and I smile.

"If you're more experienced than me, why can't you be sensible, and actually agree with someone other than yourself for once? You said it yourself, I know more about this danger than you, so you would defer to me for this battle. Maybe you should try it. Maybe you'll learn something for once." Before he can say anything else i turn and walk out the door,

"If you don't mind, I need to check on my team."...

Cyborg P.O.V

"Hey Bee, you'll never guess what I just saw! Man this was hilarious! Beast Boy and Raven were sleeping together! I knew there was something goin on between them!" Bee just laughs, and says,

"Well good for them! I'm glad that everyone has found someone to comfort them during this battle."

"I know right? Wait wha-? No jokes? No making fun? Nothing? What happened to ya Bee?" I was confused. Usually, she'll prank someone like the best of em'. But now, she just looks happy for them.

"Hey, Sparky, contrary to popular belief, I actually talk to Raven. She told me that she feels something for Beast Boy. So I'm just glad that they acted on it. So instead of being immature during this, why don't you just be supportive?" She looks annoyed now. Man, girls and their moods. I just shake my head. I have no choice but to agree with her.

"Your right Bee. I'm sorry for my attitude. I'll apologize when they come out." Man, she can make me act different. Maybe that's why I fell for her. I guess she's right. Me and her got together, why not BB and Rae? Well, at least I can focus on the battle, now that this is over with.

"Hey, Bee. You seen Robin? I need to start talking to him about our battle plans."

"Nah, Sparky, I'm to busy with my own team." Looking over her shoulder, I see Más y Menos, Speedy, and the "Green Arrow!? Wha-, who, why? Does not compute, does not compute." I could feel my systems shutting down. I need to take a break, after that shock.

"I'm gonna, go sleepy now!" And I fell on Bee's shoulder...

Raven P.O.V

As Beast Boy carries me to the common room, I notice something different about him. He's grown. Not just in height either. He actually has muscles, although he's still thin and wiry. I'm actually genuinely surprised. Its almost as if I've been purposely disregarding him until this point. I feel as if I haven't paid him enough attention in these past few years. I can hear the emotions in my head, and they seem to agree with me.

"Wow, he's gotten big and strong!" That was Happy.

"Man, I want to spar with him so much right now. I wonder if he could take losing to a girl?" Brave.

"Instead of worrying about the past, we should move into the future. Take the opportunity now. Dot dwell on what you missed." That's Knowledge.

"You two are a perfect match. He understands you, and you understand him. Don't miss this opportunity, or else you'll lock me away forever." As the voices fade, I realize that was Love. What scares me is that she actually has a point. I DO understand him, and I don't want to lose this chance, because it could be my last. I'm scared because I want him more than anything, but I don't want to hurt him. No amount of persuasion will be enough though, and I'll probably hurt him more if I reject him, than if we are together. I turn my head to face him, and I say,

"Beast Boy, if, in speculation, I felt some... Feelings, for you. What would you do? This is all speculation, of course." I can only hope that he wants to just stay friends, but my hopes must be made to be broken.

"Raven, I would be so overjoyed that there is no word to describe it. I know that you're scared of hurting me, but that kiss in your room must have proved that affection isn't dangerous." He puts me down, and looks into my eyes.

"Raven, whether or not you feel the same way, I love you, and that won't change. I will protect you until my last breath, and then some. I swear to you that nothing you do can hurt me. I may have thought that I loved, Terra, but I was wrong. Ever since the day we first met, I noticed something spark within me. You are what keeps me going. My life has been full of tragedies, but you give me that feeling of happiness every time I see you. You may not think highly of yourself, but I can believe enough for the both of us. You only need to let me." He looks at me, waiting. I'm astounded at the heart enclosed in that speech. I couldn't hold it in any longer, I started to tear up, and just buried myself in his arms. He just held me, and we started to rock back and forth. As if there were a silent beat willing us to move. I can't believe he had those feelings. He even disregarded Terra. I guess I can't just leave him hanging. I let go of him, and stare into his eyes, their bright emerald color full of emotion. I pull him down and kiss him, as if my life is at stake, although technically it is. When the moment ends, we just stare at each other. Beast Boy the picks me up again, saying,

"lets worry about the future now, shall we?" And we start to move towards the common room. Now we can only wait. Wait for Trigon. Wait for the End, once again...


	9. Chapter 9

AN- hello again peeplz, here's another chapter for ya! Hopefully you enjoy it, and give a response... Well I have nothing else to say now... So read... Yes you...

Disclaimeroooooooo- still dont own rights to Teen Titans,Batman or the Justice League. Or the Super Bowl. Sad story

Chapter IX

Robin P.O.V

Well, its almost time. Time for the final battle. Hopefully we're all ready. I guess its time to call the meeting. We all need to strategize the final plan of action. I start towards the bay window in the common room. Its as crowded as a football stadium during the Super Bowl. I take a breath and I stand up on the couch. I signal to everyone that its time to pay attention, and settle down. Then I start the meeting.

"Okay guys, I'm glad you could all make it here. Today is the day. The day we face Trigon for the last time. Whether of not we win depends on our actions. We need a plan of attack. I sent the members of the Justice League to those most equipped to team with them, and I hope you worked on a few plans of your own." I look at the subjects of my sentence, and they seem ready to fight. I breathe, then continue,

"Everyone, tonight is the night we fight for the Earth, for the Universe! We are superheroes! And we are a team. No matter what happens, we stick together. No matter Who is on our team," I pause, and look a the Justice League, "We are a team. We will fight to save the world once again, and we will succeed! We need to practice our attacks before Trigon shows. Everyone, find a partner who you are most compatible with, and head out to the roof. Are you all with me?!" I need this pep talk as much as everyone else.

"YES! We are with you!" Everyone yells together. I lead the way to the roof. I notice people already there. On one side, there are Starfire's people, and on the other, standing alone, is Slade. I needed to break the tension before someone started to attack.

"Guys! As much as I hate to say it, Slade is with us. We need his skills. Nothing has changed between us. And after this battle, I will make sure to find him once again." As I say this, everyone seems to calm down slightly. They're still tense, but they're a lot calmer than before.

"Hello, Robin. Glad to see everyone together. I won't kill you all... Yet. I have a score to settle with Trigon. He is our common enemy, so I will help you defeat him. Tell me. How is dear Raven taking this?" He's trying to provoke us, and suddenly I hear Beast Boy shout,

"Leave her out of this! You're here to help us win, not destroy our spirit!" He starts to growl, almost like the Beast within him. Slade just chuckles.

"Well well well. Someone's defensive. But fine, I will remain silent." He turns and walks to the edge of the tower. This is going to be a long night...

Beast Boy P.O.V

How could Robin bring him here? Its bad enough that we have an evil demon after us, now we have Slade here too? Well Whatever security Raven had before, its gone now. She just remains silent, looking out at the horizon.

"Hey, Rae. Don't take what he said to heart. He's evil throughout, and he won't change. He's just trying to provoke you." I look at her, and say,

"We should put together a battle plan. Robin said to work with the most compatible partner." I smile, and notice her start to loosen up slightly.

"You're right Beast Boy. I should probably give my emotions the signal too. Let's go." She holds out her hand, and I take it. She then phases us through the ground, and down to her room. She goes to her mirror, and she starts talking to Knowledge. She starts to tell Raven the words to say, but I stopped listening when I couldn't understand them. Raven turns around, and starts mumbling her special words, and soon enough, her magical jewel thingie on her head started to glow. After a few seconds, there was a blinding light, and I was surrounded by a lot of different Raven's.

"Hey BB! Its almost time!" Happy was squealing with joy. Strange how she can make something so bad, sound so positive! Hopefully, the other emotions are a little more down-to-earth about it. I turn around just in time to be gripped by a figure in grey.

"Beast Boy, I'm scared. What if the others don't like me?!" She's literally crying, so I look at her, and say,

"Timid, its okay. I like you, and the others will too. I'm sure of it!" I give her my trademark smile, and I hear the other, well most of the others, sigh dramatically. The real Raven just looks on. Still confused about how I can make Timid cheer up so readily, I'd bet. Rage just looks on, amused. Its weird to see an emotion so built on hate, trying to smile. Trigon is in for one hell of a surprise later. All of the others start to swarm me, asking for words of encouragement. Especially Love. God, this is starting to get a little crazy.

"Guys, there's enough of me to go around, but I'm reserved for one special someone." I look at Rae, and I see her smile. It helps me to start breaking up all of the others from around me.

"Guys, didn't you say you only have a little time to be outside? Shouldn't you be getting ready for Trigon?" I laugh when they all start to look awkward at the fact they had almost no control around me. Then they start trying to plan their part in the battle. I look at Raven, gesture to them, and mouth,

"Am I THAT hot?!" Raven then lets out a little smirk, and that makes the moment even better.

"Well, we should head up and introduce you all. You can hold my hand if you want Timid." She just nods, and quickly walks over to me. I just noticed that she hasn't put her good back up ever since she came out of the mirror. It seems that she feels safer around me. Well, its time to head up to the roof again. And we're gonna walk this time...

Cyborg P.O.V

"REBOOT, REBOOT, REBOOT IN PROGRESS."

"Yes! We final fixed him. Who knew a simple kick to the back of the head would work?" I couldn't tell who's voice that was, but I was just glad to be awake.

"Whew, thought I was a gonn- GREEN ARROW?!" I'm amazed, I thought for sure that was a dream.

"Not again, Sparky! Yes, the Justice League is here, whoopiedoo. If you don't mind, we have an important battle ahead of us. If you would be so kind as to get your massive metal butt off of me!" I notice that I'm on top of Bee. As great as that sounds, I was scared. She looked ready to put me back into 'does not compute' mode. I jump up, and see I'm on the roof. I notice a figure in a mask at the edge.

"Um, why is Slade here? And why isn't he trying to kill us?" I could feel my systems overloading, so I needed to calm down. I took a deep breath, and waited for the answer.

"Apparently, over there is helping us beat Trigon. According to him, he has a score to settle with him after last time." Bee just looks amused at the look on my face.

"Ooookay then. I'm just gonna sit down, and wait. Glad i brought my portable charger with me. And my spare super-charged battery! Booyah!" As I sit down, I see the door to the tower open, and Beast Boy, Raven, Raven, Raven, Raven, Raven, and-

"DOES NOT COMPUTE!"

"Awwww, dammit!"...

Robin P.O.V

While Raven and BB are calling the emotions...

Well, things are rolling, I guess. Slade hasn't moved since he last spoke, Cyborg is still out of it, and Starfire is talking to her people. I see Batman at the other end of the roof, and his attitude hasn't changed since our earlier conversation. The rest of the Justice League is training with their consecutive partners. They actually work well together. I could imagine Speedy as a member. If he isn't cocky enough, this would be the icing on the cake. At this point, I have nobody to talk to. So I begrudgingly go over to Slade. Maybe I can find out what makes him so evil.

"Slade, what made you decide to help. Besides your grudge from last time? It seems like there's more to it than that." I look quizzically at him, waiting for his response. Just as I'm about to give up and leave, he speaks.

"Well Robin. Since you asked, its because I don't want the planet destroyed, so I can still have something to rule once this is over." He's lying, even a kid could tell that wasn't the full story.

"Well, since your uncomfortable with telling me the truth, let me ask another question. What makes you tick. Why are you hellbent on enslaving the world. I hear that you were once a good person." I see him tense up at the mention of his past. I can see that he doesn't want to explain himself to me.

"Robin, it is a long story, and something I wouldn't like to dwell on. Just know that one of your 'honorary titans' is my child." With that, he turns away, looking into the distance. I was to astounded to continue asking him about himself, so I just sat there, waiting for Trigon to show up. The only thing I wanted to know was what happened. To make him the way he is. Batman told me that he used to be a well decorated soldier, and met his former wife while training. Apparently, he received his powers as a sort of test subject of a meta human project, and that's all that had been recorded. I let the subject go, I didn't want to piss him off right before the battle. That could mean trouble. So I just said,

"If you weren't this way, I would be proud to call you a Titan. I guess that's what we are, considering we aren't really Teens anymore." Its amazing how the premise of destruction was enough to get me and Slade Wilson to have a conversation that didn't involve us trying to kill one another. Slade just looks on, and I'm surprised when he says,

"After this battle, if we survive, I'm thinking of returning to the military. It might do everyone good. Maybe I can even see the day my son is proud that I am his father". I see him look over to Jericho, who is sitting with Kole. I'm genuine surprised that Slade could have something like that in him.

"Robin, you might not know this, but I used to call myself Deathstroke. I was the most feared assasin in the world, and it was all because of the military tests. They gave me special abilities, at the cost of almost all of my humanity. That is why I am the way I am now. I was molded into this, and I would give anything to go back to my life before it all. That is now impossible, but I'm thinking of trying to reform, in a way. I thought that becoming evil would bring you to trust my son, so that's what I did. It worked, just not in the way I thought it would. There's a reason that I have never actually killed you. I wanted someone who would call me a father, someone who could follow in my footsteps. I realize how foolish this idea was, and I regret my decisions. Instead of reflecting on the past, I'm going to look to the future. Maybe, after all of this, we can even form a truce, of sorts." He seems to have said everything he can bear, so I look at him. Again I'm surprised. But I can see now why he is the way he is. Strangely enough, I don't blame him.

"Slade, as much as I would like to put you in jail for your crimes, I can see what the past has thrown at you. What path you chose was your decision, and I won't hold you to it. If Jericho is your son, why haven't you tried to make amends with him? I was raised by Batman because I have no parents. Jericho may be technically an adult now, but you can still become a father figure. He literally lives on a mountain top, by himself. That's not something I would wish on anyone. Whatever you have done to him in the past, is in the past. You can still make up for it." I'm all out of words, and I see Slade stand up. He starts to walk towards Jericho, when, all of a sudden, we hear a strange rumbling, then,

"Ahhh, a welcoming party! Hello my Daughter. I'm glad to see you're still alive. Now I can kill you myself for what happened last time!" It is time. And I'm not sure we have the strength to do it this time...

Raven P.O.V

As we walk up the steps, we see everyone practicing together. I also notice Robin sitting next to Slade. Its confusing, but I have no time to reflect on it when I notice a bunch of titans run to us.

"So these are your emotions? They look just like you!" That was Starfire. Filled with happiness as usual.

"Cool, now there's enough to go around!" That was Kid Flash. He looked nervous when Jinx and I looked at him.

"You have 3 seconds before you die." Jinx says, with a evil grin on her face. She is my kind of person. Kid Flash ran so fast, there was a trail of dust in his wake. Timid looked scared, and held on to Beast Boy even tighter. I hear him say,

"Its okay, it was just a joke, nobody's gonna get hurt." He smiles reassuringly, and the stream of comments continue.

"Which ones Happy? Which ones Smart? Which ones Anger?" That was the two who's names were said wrong both got mad. Rage just had to look at him and he ran away even faster that his nephew. I guess it runs in the family. As another comment was starting to be said. There was a sound similar to an earthquake. Then a booming voice said,

"Ahhh, a welcoming party! Hello my Daughter. I'm glad to see you're still alive. Now I can kill you myself for what happened last time!" I'm frightened out of my mind. I'm not ready. I don't think we can pull this off. I grab Beast Boys arm, and hug him tight. He just looks on, a stony look on his face. It was time...

AN- well here's chapter IX. That means this fic is gonna be longer than my last one. If you haven't read it, check it out. Its called Realization. Then read my other one xD. Well the story is drawing near its end. Only a couple more chaps to go. I hope you enjoyed this one. And Review, Favorite, Follow. Do it now. Yes you. Don't use that tone with me! (Just review, or the rant will keep on goin)


	10. Chapter 10

AN- sorry bout chapter 9 all. Had a mess up xD. But is all fixed now haha. Here's chapter 10. I can't wait to see what I come up with :D

CHAPTER X

Raven P.O.V

He's here. I can't be ready yet. He's to powerful, everyone around me's ready, but I'm not. I feel Beast Boy tense up at my sudden delirium. But all I can think of right now is getting away. Getting away before someone gets hurt. I release my hold from Beast Boy, and turn to run. But before I can make it a step, my emotions surround us. Even Timid was there. Beast Boy grabs me, and says,

"I thought this might happen, so I warned your emotions beforehand. Raven. You can't let him get to you. It will only fuel his rage. Look out there!" He gestures to the hero's facing Trigon,

"We are doing this to save YOU, not just the planet. Raven, I'm sick of all of the crap he's put you through, but you can't run now. We have to do this together. If you don't help, we may not have a chance at surviving, let alone the planet. Please, Raven. Don't do this to me. Stay and fight. We need you." He grabs my arms, and stares into my eyes.

"O-okay. I'll fight with you." I feel my emotions spark with satisfaction. I turn around, and face my Father. It takes almost all I have to not turn and run again. Its time. I have to end this before anybody gets killed. I face all my emotions, and they start to combine with my spirit, once again making me whole again. I feel myself starting to grow, in size and power. I can feel the emotions of everyone around me. They're all scared, but ready to sacrifice anything for my safety. It only increases my power. I still can tell it isn't enough. Trigon hasn't even broken a sweat yet, and I can still feel his strength amass over mine. I have no time to waste. I have to help. I charge at Trigon, and I see him turn in surprise. Then I notice his frown change to a grin. He must notice our power difference, but right now, all I can think about is saving my friends, no matter what the cost. I raise my hands up, and harness as much power as I can, and release...

Robin P.O.V

Beginning ofBattle.

He's here, but are we ready? I have my hopes. Beast Boy says he has a plan, which is surprising enough to get me to follow his lead. He told us to distract Trigon, so he could open up and advantage. He told us to hold back, as to make Trigon confident, so that's what we'll do. He Trigon turns to us.

"Titans, GO!" We all charge into battle. Even Slade is giving it a shot. I have to remind them to go soft,

"Titans, resort to alpha 552!" (Don't judge its my story)

I see a noticeable difference in how they attack, so I can only hope Trigons confidence covers it up. I see Beast Boy, and Raven. Ravens emotions are surrounding them, and I feel that I know their plan. They're going to use the same power as last time. Now I see Beast Boys reasoning. Raven won't be as strong as her father, so she needs us to make up for it...

"STARFIRE!" she's hit. I see her start to fall, so I use all of my strength to run to her, and catch her.

"Friend Robin, you must finish the battle. It is Tameranian culture." I lean down and kiss her. Hoping that this isn't the last chance I get to do so. I gently lay her down, and stand. My costume is littered with rips and tears, just like my soul at this moment. I turn to face Trigon, a look of resentment in my eyes. Behind me, I see Raven standing tall, literally, and covered in white. Its time.

"Titans, NOW!" I see everyone instantly react. Cyborg ups the power on his sonic cannon, Green Arrow and Speedy use more heavily powered arrows. And Superman and Wonder Woman, among others, star to use their battle strategies. It catches Trigon off guard, like I hoped. But he recovered quickly, and turned to Raven. A look of pure hatred in his eyes. I see Raven charge up her powers. This isn't going to end well...

Cyborg P.O.V

"Titans, NOW!"

Raven's using a of her emotions again. Damn she's powerful. But Trigon doesn't seem to notice. Raven's just hit him with all she got, and he's still standing. I notice Raven start to shrink, and fall. Aww hell. We've lost our most important weapon. Wait a minute, did Trigon the 'almighty' just stumble?

"Guys, she hurt him! Now's our chance!" I charge my cannon as high as it can go, and take careful aim. One shot is all I've got, so I guess I should make it a good one. I see Bee off to the side, and I yell,

"Bee, if we don't make it, I think I like you!" With that, I fire...

'SYSTEM OVERLOAD, SYSTEM OVERLOAD. SHUTTING DOWN.'

Beast Boy P.O.V

I see Cyborg fire his cannon, then fall. When it hits Trigon, it makes him stumble, and Slade uses the momentum to slam Trigon's head into the ground. While he's down, I turn into a raven, fly above him, then drop. As a whale, I land on his face. I can feel the pain emanating from him, but he won't give up. Next, I feel heat from Trigon's eyes, making me jump in pain. When I land, I see Robin and Batman using all of their moves to keep him down. I take the time to go back to Raven, and I see her starting to stir.

"Did we win?" She looks confused, and her emotions have separated from her again. I hold her close, glad she isn't gone.

"Not yet. You made him pretty weak from your blast though. We can finish him!" I look hopeful. But she doesn't seem confident in the slightest. She actually looks the complete opposite.

"Oh, no. He's just playing with you all. Trying to make you confident. Then he'll just kill you all!" She looks scared. Then I remember. Azerath was destroyed because of him. She probably saw the same things happen.

"We need to warn the others then!" I get up, but Raven pulls me back down.

"Its almost to late. You won't make it to everyone. I'm going to give you all whats left of my power. After that, I'll be gone. But I will always be with you in spirit!" Before I can complain, she kisses me. I can feel her powers transferring, and as much as I want to stop it, I know that this may be the only chance we have at survival. I can feel her fading, and I just hold her tight.

"Why do I always have to lose people I love?!" I scream to the world.

'Beast Boy, I'm still with you. Only in spirit, instead of reality.' I jump in surprise. This just gave me what I need to finish the fight.

"Okay, Rae. What's the signal? When do I use your powers?" I'm sad, but at least I can feel her within me.

'When you see Trigon lift his arms, and you can see a deathly red glow in his eyes. That's when you use them. You'll only have a few seconds before his surprise wears off though, so take advantage.' Almost like Trigon was waiting for Raven to say this, I hear him say,

"I've had enough of these childish games. Its time for you all to feel the wrath of Trigon the Terrible!"

He raises his arms, and I say Raven's mantra. The one phrase that I will always remember.

"Azerath, Metrion, Zinthos!"

I could feel the power wash over me, but I felt myself fading. I used the last of my strength to tell everyone to take advantage of the gift, then I fell into the dark...

Robin P.O.V

I see Trigon raise his arms, but I hear a voice in my head.

"I made sure it won't work. Take advantage of his surprise." It sounded strangely like Beast Boy, but I have no time to dwell on the fact. I can see the hero's around me brace for whatever attack was coming, when nothing happened. The voice was right, and Trigon was surprised.

"Titans, GO!" I yell as loud as I can. We spring into action once again. I notice that Trigon has become considerably smaller since his attack. It must have taken a lot out of him. It evened up the score. We can now inflict damage on him. However we survived his attack, I'm grateful, but for now, we have to destroy Trigon. I jump into action, and Slade and I work together, placing blow after blow to Trigon's skull. I can tell he's becoming weaker by the minute. And then I see him stumble, then fall once again. Readying for another attack, I see a strange green Beast on top of Trigon's face. It was Beast Boy, and he let his primal side take control. If this is true, then something happened to Raven. That's the only time that he transforms into the Beast. He's on Trigon's face, and he's tearing it apart. All of he other hero's start on the attack, but I can only stand there. I can see Starfire still lying in the crater formed by Trigon blast. Then I see Cyborg laying in the center of the battlefield. His sonic cannon arm had disintegrated from his blast, and he looked like he couldn't be revived. Then I notice Raven. She's laying in a sort of pedestal of rocks. I can tell she's dead. She must have sacrificed herself to save all of us. As I look a the remnants of my team, I feel broken. The only girl I truly love is dead. Two of my best friends were dead. And the other has gone insane. There was nothing left of my team, and its my fault. I should have been a better leader. We should have been more prepared. I fall to my knees, the battle still ongoing.

'Robin, snap out of it! I'm not dead, my spirit is separated from my body. I gave Beast Boy the rest of my strength to beat Trigon. You need to get a hold of yourself. This isn't you. You are Robin, the leader of the Teen Titans. You aren't Robin, the crybaby of the Teen Titans. Get back in there and finish this. For Starfire, for Cyborg. Even for me.' The voice fades away, and I realize she's right. I have to finish this. I can worry later. I stand up, and jump back into the fray...

Beast Boy P.O.V

"You killed Raven! You bastard! How could you! I'm going to make you regret coming to my planet!" Each exclamation was enhanced with a strike from my claws. The Beast has taken hold, but I have no need to contain it any longer. Trigon has killed the woman I love, and he will pay for it. If I lose my life to make his a living hell, so be it. He will not be leaving this planet without a message. And he will never return. Every swipe causes more demon blood to be released, and I enjoy the carnage. Its the only satisfaction I can receive now that Raven is gone forever.

'You are such an idiot Beast Boy. I told you, I'm not dead, I'm just not in my body. I am inside all of the titans consciousness, especially yours. Even when I'm a ghost I have to play peacekeeper. Beast Boy. You need to contain the Beast. I am still here, and I will be forever. I love you, Garfield Logan. Now become yourself again, before it's to late.' The voice fades. I can't believe I could be so stupid. Revenge won't help anything. It will only make the pain worse. I need to find her soul, before its to late...

Trigon P.O.V

I can feel my strength waning. These so called hero's are to powerful. I need to leave, before I'm destroyed forever. I see a strange green animal come flying at me. Then he starts clawing my face, screaming obscenities. I can feel his rage, but it doesn't fuel me like it should. I can feel a strange presence within my mind. But the pain from the green one's attacks is to painful to allow me to focus.

'Hello father. Do you understand now that you cannot beat us? We are far to powerful, and you will not survive this encounter. You should have heeded my words last time. You will not win. You will not destroy my planet. This is my life. I am not a portal to destruction, but a friend to many. I am a hero, not a demon. I will never be like you, and I will be the one to destroy you!' I can feel a pain in my head, but the attacks from the outside and the inside are to great. I know I will not make it out of this alive, but I can take some of these people with me. I gather whats left of my strength, and I release it. I can feel my life force fading, but I can also feel the life force of some of the others fading as well. I am successful...

Cyborg P.O.V

'SYSTEM REBOOT... SUCCESSFUL'

Aah. My head hurts. I can see Bee over to the side, but she is hurt. I get up, and walk to her. I know I'm no use if it comes to a right at this point, but I don't care. I need to see Bee. As I get to her, I look around. I see no sign of Trigon anywhere. Its almost as if he wasn't here. Except for the large amounts of destruction everywhere. Bee is laying on the ground, unconscious, but I don't see any fatal wounds on her. Its almost like she's dying mentally. I take this moment to look around me. I realize I'm the only one actually standing. Everyone else is either dead, or dying. I am alone now. The world is in ruin, but Trigon is dead. At least I can live with that. I see Bee start to stir.

"Huh, Sparky?" Her voice is weak, but she's alive. I'm so happy that I go to hug her, but I realize my arm is missing. It must have been that sonic blast before I passed out.

"Shh, we need to get out of here. I think we are the only ones who survived." I pick her up into a fireman's carry over my good arm. As I start to head back to the tower, I hear a voice.

"Cyborg. You two aren't the only ones alive. All of the heroes souls are lost within the Abyss. Trigon's world. You two are are the only ones who can save us all. Go into my mirror, my emotions will guide you from there.' The voice fades, and I realize I can save everyone. I head into the tower, still carrying Bee on my shoulder. We can save everyone, but first, we need to rest and repair...

AN- whew. I think that this will be the end of this story. I am definitely going to continue one. But I'm going to change up my writing style. Writing in P. are more challenging than you would believe. Thank you to all who have read so far. I can't wait for everyone's response to my ending! I hope you all enjoyed 'The True Prophecy' as much as I had fun writing it! See y'all next time! And remember:

REVIEW

FAVORITE

LOVE ME!

Okay now I'm done... Seriously... How bout now?... No?... Now?... Okay


End file.
